The present disclosure relates to a pump, and more particularly to a fuel gear pump for gas turbine engines.
Fuel gear pumps are commonly used to provide fuel flow and pressure for gas turbine engines and other systems on aircrafts. The gear pump must perform over a wide system operating range and provide critical flows and pressures for various functions. Typically, these pumps receive rotational power from an accessory gearbox through a drive shaft.
In a dual gear stage pump rotational power is transferred from one gear stage to the other gear stage through an input shaft and coupling shaft. Each gear stage includes gears supported by bearings. Among other features the bearings provide, gear bearing face geometry minimizes cavitation and pressure ripple which may deteriorate pump components.